Double Solitaire
by WilaraLuv666
Summary: Don't take anything in stride. A simple card game could change your life.


Card games are one of the most popular pastimes to date.  
  
Our so-called advanced society relies on 52 small pieces of cardboard with numbers on them for entertainment.  
  
How incredibly sad.  
  
And better yet, in a vain attempt to modernize the tradition, we've developed...gasp...card games for computers!  
  
I love playing Solitaire on the computer.  
  
I'm a hypocrite, and I'm okay with that. Contradicting myself and/or others is MY most popular pastime.  
  
It's amazing how people identify to the type of card game they prefer, it really is.  
  
Solitaire is definitely my game.  
  
It's something that requires patience and concentration. It's not as easy as it looks. You have to really focus to get it down.  
  
I've got that part down pat.  
  
It's the part about working alone that gets me.  
  
I don't do well alone. I crave human interaction.  
  
I suck at this game.  
  
Lost again.  
  
But that's just it.  
  
Lately, it seems that alone is what I'm destined to be.  
  
Sean wanted to make me a human Popsicle. I shudder to think what he might have done then. Damn highschool horndog, probably wouldn't have cared if I was alive or not. Not to mention the part about being pure ice.  
  
Justin loved me a little too much. So much he introduced me to a whole new level of domestic abuse. It's a new development, one any man can enjoy. Why use the energy to physically abuse your girlfriend when you can do it from your chair?  
  
And Clark.  
  
Yeah, Clark. Right.  
  
Clark would never hurt me. Clark is wonderful. Clark is as perfect as perfect can be.  
  
One small problem.  
  
Clark is madly in love, and it's sure as hell not with me.  
  
I really need to quit playing this game so much. It's bad for my mental health.  
  
Lost again.  
  
There's the door. Damn, that thing's loud.  
  
Speak of the devil.  
  
"Hi, Chloe!"  
  
Paste on a smile.  
  
Act cheerful.  
  
Pretend you're not dying inside.  
  
"Hey, Clark."  
  
"Whatcha playing?" He pulls up a chair next to me.  
  
Whoa there, he's just a little close.  
  
Be civil, but make sure he knows he's not off the hook. You're being overly generous as it is. What he did was unforgivable. He's lucky you're still speaking to him.  
  
"Solitaire, what's it look like?"  
  
Don't let him know how the hurt look on his beautiful face affects you.  
  
"Let me help." He points to a spot on the screen, then another. "You missed that."  
  
Don't let him think you're listening. Wait a second before you do it.  
  
"Chloe, can we talk?"  
  
"Talk." Don't look at him. Appear disinterested.  
  
"About what happened at the dance..."  
  
"Nothing to say, Clark. I admitted my insecurities to you. You promised you wouldn't desert me for her, then you did. There's not much else to say."  
  
"But you don't understand, Chloe. It wasn't like that at all."  
  
Okay, you can look at him now.  
  
He's so close...  
  
God, he's so gorgeous...  
  
Focus, Chloe. Come on now.  
  
"Explain then. Make me understand."  
  
No words.  
  
Just strong hands on my shoulders, soft yet firm lips pressed to mine.  
  
I really wish I'd time to prepare for this, some kind of warning.  
  
But no.  
  
This was something totally unexpected.  
  
This is something incredible, something amazing. What a sensation.  
  
This is sweet and warm and delicious and beautiful and aching and just...right.  
  
It's just so...Clark.  
  
This is Clark. This is Clark kissing me.  
  
Clark and me.  
  
Us.  
  
God, I love the sound of that.  
  
This is how it should be.  
  
He's pulling back. Why is he pulling back? Did I do something wrong? Damn, I always knew I wasn't any good at this...  
  
"Chloe," he whispers, pressing his forehead against mine.  
  
I think I may burst into tears at any given moment.  
  
"Chloe," he whispers again.  
  
I love how he says my name.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"What are we now?"  
  
"We're..." I start to answer, then stop.  
  
The thought hits me, and I have to resist the urge to laugh out loud.  
  
"We're Double Solitaire, Clark."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just kiss me again."  
  
He does.  
  
I have to remember to delete that game from my computer, just in case I'm tempted. 


End file.
